Not gonna loose him
by Everythings-Castle
Summary: One-Shot. That's the talk I thought Beckett would have to have with Gates after she learned that Alexis is in Paris. Was inspired before I saw the promo for "Hunt" so NO SPOILERS, because it's not gonna happen that way.


_**Disclaimer: "Do I have to say I don't own anything? Because this is a FANFIC site, no one here owns anything, otherwise we wouldn't need fanfic."**_

_**Hunt**_

"It says that the call resonated from a south tower in Paris, France."

"WHAT?" the information dawned on Kate. "Where is Castle right now?"

"Mister Castle turned around and went into his office, I called you as soon as I rechecked the trace."

"Thank you guys, I need to go … only one thing. Please call me as soon as he moves to leave the loft."

"We'll do detective."

"Thanks." Kate hung up. She knew what that means. If Alexis was in Paris, the NYPD had no chance on keeping this investigation in motion. They had to call Interpol & send all they got over to the french police who would take over. The only thing left to do for them was keep digging for reasons, for anything that can help find out what the kidnappers had planned and why, but they won't be able to find her.  
Kate turned on her heels and marched into Gates' office.  
The Captain looked up at Kate. "And?"

"Alexis got her hands on a phone and skyped Castle, they say she did not seem physically harmed, but the call came from Paris, France."

"What? Why the hell would these people take the girls to France?" it was more of a rhetorical question as the Captain turned right to her phone to get on with the procedural. "Calling OPP now, Interpol and detective I need to you get all case related information together to be ready to send over to authorities in France."

Kate didn't move & Gates stopped in her tracks to give Kate a confused look. "What's the matter detective?"

"Captain, I need you to take me off the case and give me a leave from work!" her voice was steady and she tried to signal that this was a statement, not a question. "You think he's going to fly to Paris?!" it was more a statement than a question as well.

"I don't think so, I'm 100% sure. Castle knows that we can't work this case properly from here and he won't sit by while we let the french police deal with it."

"And you want to do what exactly?" Gates knew what to expect, but maybe she could find a reasoning to turn Kate around from the decision she apparently already made.

"I'm going to go with him. He's going to get himself killed if he does that alone & I am not going to loose him over this!" Her fists were clenched and she looked on the floor, not because she was afraid to face her Captain, but to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes at the thought of Castle getting shot on this mission, not to think about what could happen to Alexis when they get her back & she doesn't have her father to embrace her.

"Beckett you now, you don't have any authority in Paris. If a man get's shot in this process you don't have your badge to reason. You are not a cop there."

"I know, that's why I'm asking to be taken off the case, so if anything happens the department won't get in trouble. I can't let him do this alone!"

Gates nodded, she understood. She knew those two had faced a hell of a lot together since he started following her and frankly it did not surprise her at all that Beckett came with that request.

"Detective Beckett, I trust you know what you are facing when you get on that personal mission. I can't give you any back up, you are completely on your own there?!" Kate hold her gaze steady and waited for her Captain to continue.  
"But I also know that whatever I say, you made up your mind & you will go, even if I don't allow it, that much I've learned from working with you and Mr. Castle. So I'm going to take you off the case, you get as much leave as you need, so find her soon. When I do my calls to get this case to Paris I will suggest they'll get in contact with you, if they agree you can maybe use your gun and badge over the cooperation with the french police."

Kate was in shock, she prepared herself to argue with her captain and then just calling in sick because Gates wouldn't let her leave. The last thing she thought would happen was Gates to offer her to help as much as she can.

"Thank you Captain." was all she could muster to say.

"Don't look so shocked Beckett, as I said you wouldn't listen to me anyway so the only thing I CAN do to protect my best detective is to have her back. Now go and keep your partner out of trouble, while I need to make some arrangements. We keep you posted on the development."  
Kate nodded, turned around and grabbed her stuff to leave, she already had her phone to her ear to call Castle when she made her way out of the precinct.

_Hi guys, thanks for reading. I hope you like it, review if you do or review if you don't I can take it._  
_If you are looking for Castle/Stana tumblr blogs, you can check out:_  
_That's from me, have a nice day. :)_


End file.
